Les somnifères vengeurs
by AmbroiseMalfoy
Summary: C'est un OS. DeathFic. Yaoi. Il n'y a pas de Slash.


Ce n'est pas du Plagia v/ ! A force que les death fic utilise se thème 'les somnifères Vengeurs.' Sérieux quoi. J'en lu quatre avant de vouloir me lancer xD.. Ca doit être les règles.. Oui c'est ça.. °°

Mes autres fictions sont trééééés en retards. La faute a ma mère ! \O –fout tout sur le dos de sa créatrice.- Elle est tout le temps a la maison et je ne peux pas écrire de Yaoi, homophobe oblige. {Ma maman, pas moi (Y) !} Je vais donc faire ça pendant c'est vacances, j'vais toute seule en Turquie ! °D° ! Mais y'a pas d'ordinateur ._. :trucquicassetout :

* * *

**NS**/**EA** … **NS**/**EA** {**N**oé Stanislas et **É**zéchiel Aillyn.}

Il était assit à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait que penser à lui. Aujourd'hui ? Demain ? Le surlendemain ? Quand allai t il lui dire ? Il savait que si ces mots franchisèrent ses lèvres, Noé le haïra. Que faire ? Quand, Comment ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas de deux mains lui happer les yeux pour les cacher. Un rire franchi ses lèvres, en pensent au faite que son attaquent était trop tactile. Ils discutèrent ensemble, quand le portable du brun sonna. En voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, il eut un sourire et un reniflement sarcastique. Noé lui fit un sourire d'excuse et répondit.

Pendant qu'il parlait avec sa copine, il se mit à fredonner en écoutent de la musique. Le grand brun lui sourit et lui piqua un écouteur. Certes, leurs musiques et leurs styles étaient différents mais ils avaient nombres de points communs qui lui donnaient un espoir passager. Car à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de filles, la conversation allait souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, autour du couple de Noé. De plus qu'il n'avait aucun charme, étant en plus de cela de l'espèce que son meilleur ami détestait le plus. Il était gay mais ne pouvait le dire. Que dire de toute façon ? Dés que son amour de brun l'apprendra, il le détestera. Il secoua sa tête, fessent danser ses cheveux couleur miel autour de son visage alors qu'une grimace le gagnait.

Noé rit de lui alors qu'il lui tirait la langue, laissant au brun voir très clairement son piercing a la langue, qu'il avait détestée d'ailleurs. Leurs deuxièmes disputes. La première était pour le trou qu'il s'était fait à l'arcade. Pour lui, cela fessait trop gay. Il lui avait parlé, que son style était comme ça et que s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait qu'à partir. D'ailleurs, il se rappela avoir prié tout les dieux pour que son brun ne parte pas. Maintenant, il priait pour qu'il parte avant que **ces** mots sortes de sa bouche. Le grand brun au corps élancé s'étira et soupira, disant combien il regrettait son célibat. Il eut un rire ironique.

Ils restèrent comme ça, allongés sur le toit de leur immeuble, en silence. Noé rit doucement, brisent le silence confortable qu'ils avaient érigé. Il prit ses écouteurs et écouta de l musique. Ce fut là, broyé par ses sentiments, qu'il eut la respiration soudainement couper et souffla a voix haute sans même s'en apercevoir, alors que Noé fermait sa musique pour lui dire quelque chose d'amusent, visiblement, car il avait un sourire d'une oreille a l'autre qui disparut quand, les yeux vide, il lui dit d'un bout de souffle se qu'il lui cachait depuis longtemps, trop surement.

«Je t'aime. »

Malheureusement, il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers celui qui détenait son amour, celui-ci lui envoya un violent coup sur sa joue, les yeux écarquiller d'horreur. Il lui cria plusieurs insanités avant de lui cacher dessus, il ne parvint pas a retenir l'endroit exacte, et de le frapper au ventre violement et de partir en courant. Il entendit une porte en métal claquer. Ses penser s'arrêtèrent, son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son cœur manqua un battement. Celui-ci se sera ensuite, alors que des larmes venaient couler librement sur sa joue. Il se roula en position féotal et sanglota en silence, de la façon dont son père avait apprit à faire a son frère et a lui.

Son téléphone sonna quelque minutes, son frère débarqua quelque instants à peine âpres que le bruit énervent cessa. Devant son frère, il éclata dans des sanglots cette fois bruyants, alors que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras réconfortent. Il appela dans une litanie incessante Noé, alors que Gaëlle hésitait entre pleurer lui aussi ou lui crier dessus. Il s'endormit finalement, fatiguer par ses propres larmes.

En se réveillent, son regard capta qu'il était dans sa chambre, en plus de l'odeur nauséabond habituel de celle-ci. Il resta allonger dans son lit, la tête vide de toute pensé. Il se mit alors sur le coté, et son regard intercepta une boite de comprimer blanc. Il s'en saisit et regarda la notice en froncent des sourcils. Quelques minutes ensuite, il ouvrit lentement la boite, saisit une bonne dizaine de cachet et prit une de ses si nombreuses bouteilles d'eau et avala ses comprimer, avant de boire l'eau. Ce fut rapide, pensa-t-il alors que son corps bascula en arrière et qu'il devient lourd, ses yeux se fermèrent d'elle-même.


End file.
